Kamen Rider Hibiki
Movie Edition Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Fighting Demons (劇場版　仮面ライダー響鬼と７人の戦鬼, Gekijōban Kamen Raidā Hibiki to Shichinin no Senki?) is the movie presentation of the Japanese tokusatsu Kamen Rider Hibiki, directed by Tarō Sakamoto and written by Toshiki Inoue. The movie's title and plot is a reference to the classic Akira Kurosawa film, the Seven Samurai. The movie serves as an alternate introduction to Kamen Rider Hibiki's final form and also explains the history of the Makamou and Oni war. The film was produced by Ishinomori Productions and Toei, the producers of all the previous television series and films under the Kamen Rider franchise. Following the tradition of all Heisei Kamen Rider movies, it is a double bill with 2005's Super Sentai movie, Mahou Sentai Magiranger: The Bride of Infershia. This was the first of the Heisei era Kamen Rider movies to not have a two word subtitle. This movie also served as the introduction of the new director and writer team that would later go on to replace producers Shigenori Takadera and Shinichiro Shirakura in the series. The movie's theme song was titled "Flashback" by rin. Synopsis Hibiki and Asumu are on their way to a Makamou attack on the beach. Once they arrive there, they see dozens of people running from the massive Orochi, a beast rumored to be the strongest Makamou ever created. Once they arrive, Hibiki walks towards the Orochi and transforms, but all of his attacks prove useless against Orochi. The situation is made even more dire when Hibiki jumps in the way of an attack meant for Asumu. Taking the full force of the attack, Hibiki passes out as the Orochi swims away, leaving a panicking Asumu to get help. Hibiki ends up in the hospital and Asumu begins blaming himself for Hibiki's injuries. Feeling useless, he begins helping at Tachibana's, going through dozens of books to try and discover a way to defeat the Orochi. Upon coming across a book with his name on it, Asumu sits down and begins to read what turns out to be the history of Takeshi, the Oni and the Makamou war. In the Sengoku Jidai, also known as the Warring States Era, a young boy who has the same resemblance and name as Asumu is wandering around with a friend who resembles Hitomi, named as Hitoe. The two come across a young girl, Suzu, who resembles Akira. In this time, the humans all knew and feared the Makamou, sometimes forced to.sacrifice one of their own to spare an entire village from the Makamou. Suzu was such a case as she was offered up as the yearly sacrifice to the Orochi to keep it from killing the villiagers. After some protesting from the girl's father, the man was killed by Douji and Hime before Suzu and her father's corpse were consumed by the Orochi. A year later, a mark appears upon Hitoe's hand, making her as the next sacrifice to the Orochi. Asumu, unwilling to let her meet such a fate, sets out to find a way to stop it. He meets people resembling Oyassan, Hinaka and Kasumi who tell him about the Oni, whom many villagers see to be no different than the Makamou, despite the fact that they fight the monsters. Asumu understands the danger but insists on setting out in spite his own history with a Oni. Oyassan sends along his daughters to help. The group then enters a town being attacking by a Makamou. A young man appears before the Makamou, an Oni named Kabuki who has been hired by the town's people to defeat the Makamou. But once he defeats the monster, Kabuki finds out that the people can only pay him with food. Kabuki then offers his food to a younger boy, but the boy's mother quickly slaps the food away from the boy due to the taboo of humans' contact with the Oni. Afterward, Asumu's group comes to find a small home where a former Oni named Hibiki lives. Asumu instantly declares his hatred for this man as he believes him to be the one that killed his brother. Asumu's older brother, Takeshi, was the apprentice to Hibiki and was killed one day in a rock slide. Asumu found Hibiki carrying his brother's body and assumed that Hibiki was his brother's killer. Without Hibiki, the group moves on to find the next Oni; Ibuki. They find Ibuki, or Prince Ibuki as he is known in this time, inside a castle filled with women, guards and advisers. Bored with his life as a feudal lord, Ibuki quickly takes care of his court and leaves with the group. The group then heads on to a small temple, where they find a meditating man who resembles Zanki. Ibuki says that he is a great and wise buddhist priest named Touki, but Kabuki doesn't believe this and throws a rock at Touki without him knowing to test him. Touki stops the rock in mid air and returns it right back at Kabuki's head, joining the group without much of a fight. The Oni then try to trick the Makamou by setting Ibuki up as the sacrifice in Hitomi's place. After finding out it was all a trick, the Makamou then attack Ibuki, who is quickly aided by Kabuki and Touki. Touki makes quick work of the attacks with his freezing power. Orochi then shows up and forces the Oni to leave the battle and receive a cold welcome from the villagers for making the situation worse for them. Realizing their strength is not great enough yet, the group sets out to gain more partners. They meet Kirameki, a fish-themed Oni who seems rather useless at first but joins anyway. Next the group make a stop in a village where Asumu is attacked by a group of Samurai. Hibiki, who has been following the group, quickly jumps in and saves him without Asumu seeing anything thanks to his head being under a bucket. The group then learn of Nishiki, the tiger-themed Oni who is to be put to death for a number of crimes. The group comes to witness his public beheading, but Nishiki surprises everyone by catching the sword to be used in his beheading with his teeth. He then escapes and joins the group, who are being watched by a young girl that turns out to be a Makamou that specializes in killing Oni. Habataki is the next Oni to join the group. He used to fight in wars but no longer wishes to see violence now that he has a wife and son. Habataki agrees to joins the group only after his wife persuades him to take up the cause again as long as he lives to come back to her. While they are traveling, they find Todoroki being attacked by Bakegani. Nishiki, Habataki and Kirameki transform and join in to help him. Todoroki joins them as his thanks. Back at Asumu's village, Hitoe has fallen ill and has gone to a cave to hide. However, the Douji and Hime threaten the villagers with a plague if the girl is not brought to Orochi at once. A group of villagers then go out to retrieve Hitoe after the Oni returned. The villagers are found murdered later, with Nishiki's weapon at the scene. The house where the Oni are staying is then burnt down, and the Oni are told by the villagers that Nishiki's weapon was found at the sight of the murders. The group of Oni then get into a fight over the situation, but the fight is broken up once Hibiki comes along. It is then revealed to Asumu that Hibiki did not kill his brother, and that his brother was crafting a special sword for him. Hitoe is then brought home but is afraid of Kabuki. The night of the murder, she saw Kabuki killing the villagers and left Nishiki's weapon there to frame him. The Makamou from Kabuki's first fight then appears to help Kabuki fight Hibiki, the two get away without Hitoe. The group of Oni then break up and head their own ways, but before doing so, Todoroki returns Hibiki's tuning fork and Disc Animals to him. Kabuki then ambushes Hibiki at his home, where Asumu appears and hands Hibiki the sword that Takeshi had made. He asks Hibiki to fight for the memory of his brother, and then for the first time in years, Hibiki transforms and fends off Kabuki and his Makamou partner. After a long battle (with them pitting gigantic Disc Animals at each other and then fighting close-range), Hibiki is able to defeat the two, with Kabuki soon killed off by the Oni-Hunter Makamou. Back at the beach, Hibiki begins fighting with a massive group of Ninja Makamou. Asumu then shows up with the other Oni who are there to help Hibiki. The battle goes on until Hibiki comes head to head with the Orochi. At the climax of the battle, the Armed Saber is swiped away from Hibiki's hands and into the sea. In the present, Asumu sees that the last page to the book is missing and not showing how that battle ended. Asumu then finds out that Hibiki is well and fighting the Orochi again. Apparently knowing where the Armed Saber is, Asumu heads off to a cave and finds it in there. He gives Hibiki the blade in the middle the battle with the Orochi. Hibiki is able to become Armed Hibiki and defeats the Orochi. In the past, the group is seen talking in the aftermath of the Oni's fight with the Makamou army. They mention that a human and Oni partnership would be best for both sides in the future. The other villagers agree and then decide that the group shall be called "Takeshi", honoring the memory of Asumu's brother. Characters TV Series *'Hibiki / Kamen Rider Hibiki (Rider)' - Plays the same role as in the TV series. Hibiki is greatly injured at the start of the movie. * Asumu Adachi - In the present, he is the cause of Hibiki's injuries. This leads to him reading the book that contains the history of Takeshi and the Oni, thus learning that his meeting with the Oni is no mere concidence. Past The characters possess a resemblance to the current-time characters. * Hibiki - The original Hibiki is a quiet man. After blaming himself for Takeshi's death, he gave up being an Oni. * Kamen Rider Ibuki - The original Ibuki is a lord who had become bored with his life. Not content with having everything handed to him, he sets out with the group searching for adventure. * Kamen Rider Todoroki - The Todoroki of the past is a carpenter Oni with no real master. * Asumu - Bearing a likeness to the Asumu of present, he was the reason all the current and new Oni gather to defeat the Orochi, as well as one of the founding members of TAKESHI. Movie Edition Oni * Kabuki / Kamen Rider Kabuki - Kabuki is a taiko Oni and is one of the antagonists of the movie, having double-crossed Asumu and the others into thinking he cares for humans (as per his staged fight with a Makamou). He also caused trouble among the seven Oni when they were accused of attacking humans (with Nishiki's weapons found beside a murdered man, while it was actually him who committed it). He revealed that he was disillusioned with his relation with humans because No matter how hard I fight and risk my life for them, they just call me an Oni, a monster, an animal. He has a soft spot, however, for children because even upon his defeat by Hibiki and death at the hands of a Makamou, he pleads for Asumu's safety. * Tohki / Kamen Rider Tohki- A monk who spends his days praying at a local temple until Asumu and his group come upon him. He bears a resemblance to the present day Kamen Rider Zanki. * Kirameki / Kamen Rider Kirameki - Kirameki was Touki's partner years ago but the two split up after a situation in which he left Touki to fend a ravage Makamou off on his own. * Nishiki / Kamen Rider Nishiki - A thief Oni, Nishiki is often caught in situations leading people to believe he is a criminal. * Habatakki / Kamen Rider Habataki - Habataki is one of the older Oni. He fought in a war years ago and has since given up the Oni life to settle down and have a family. Movie Kamen Rider Arsenal and techniques Kabuki * Henshin Onsa Onkaku (変身音叉・音角?): A black tuning fork transformation device. * Meitō Onsaken (鳴刀・音叉剣?): The Onkaku's sword form. * Ongekiko (音撃鼓?): A taiko buckle. * Ongekibō Ressui (音撃棒・烈翠?): A pair of drum sticks Ongeki weapon. * Ongeki Da Gōka Kenran (音撃打・業火絢爛?): Ongeki Finisher. Touki * Henshin Onsa Onkaku (変身音叉・音角?): A bronze tuning fork transformation device. * Meitō Onsaken (鳴刀・音叉剣?): The Onkaku's sword form. * Ongekiko (音撃鼓?): A taiko buckle. * Ongeki Kanabō Rettō (音撃金棒・烈凍?): A gong stick Ongeki weapon. * Ongeki Ō Ichigeki Dotō (音撃殴・一撃怒涛?): Ongeki Finisher. Kirameki * Henshin Onsa Onkaku (変身音叉・音角?): A silver tuning fork transformation device. * Meitō Onsaken (鳴刀・音叉剣?): The Onkaku's sword form. * Ongekimei (音撃鳴?): A trumpet buckle. * Ongeki Cymbal Retsuban (音撃震張・烈盤, Ongeki Shinbaru Retsuban?) A cymbal Ongeki weapon. * Ongeki Hyō Keichō Fubaku (音撃拍・軽佻訃爆?): Ongeki Finisher. Nishiki * Henshin Onsa Onkaku (変身音叉・音角?): A clear red tuning fork transformation device. * Meitō Onsaken (鳴刀・音叉剣?): The Onkaku's sword form. * Ongekiko (音撃鼓?): A taiko buckle. * Ongeki Triangle Ressetsu (音撃三角・烈節, Ongeki Toraianguru Ressetsu?): A triangle Ongeki weapon. * Ongeki Kyō Irasshai (音撃響・偉羅射威?): Ongeki Finisher. Habataki * Henshin Onsa Onkaku (変身音叉・音角?): A golden tuning fork transformation device. + Meitō Onsaken (鳴刀・音叉剣?): The Onkaku's sword form. * Ongekimei (音撃鳴?): A trumpet buckle. * Ongeki Flute Rekkū (音撃吹道・烈空, Ongeki Furūto Rekkū?): A flute Ongeki weapon. * Ongeki Sō Senpū Issen (音撃奏・旋風一閃?): Ongeki Finisher. Takeshi While the movie's version of how Hibiki became Armed Hibiki and gained the Armed Saber is different of that than the television series, the rest of the movie is considered to be canon. Much of the history of the Makamou and Oni was only mentioned in small dialogue in the television series. It was not until the movie was released that the true heritage of the partnership between the Oni and the humans was revealed, as well as the history of the war between the Makamou and the Oni. It is believed that the Makamou history was simply written off as myths by modern day humans. Thus, they are unaware of the existence of the Oni and Makamou. Cast * Hibiki/Kamen Rider Hibiki (ヒビキ／仮面ライダー響鬼, Hibiki/Kamen Raidā Hibiki?): Shigeki Hosokawa (細川 茂樹, Hosokawa Shigeki?) * Asumu Adachi/Asumu (安達 明日夢／明日夢, Adachi Asumu/Asumu?): Rakuto Tochihara (栩原 楽人, Tochihara Rakuto?) * Ibuki/Kamen Rider Ibuki (イブキ／仮面ライダー威吹鬼, Ibuki/Kamen Raidā Ibuki?): Jyoji Shibue (渋江 譲二, Shibue Jōji?) * Todoroki/Kamen Rider Todoroki (トドロキ／仮面ライダー轟鬼, Todoroki/Kamen Raidā Todoroki?): Shingo Kawaguchi (川口 真五, Kawaguchi Shingo?) * Kabuki/Kamen Rider Kabuki (カブキ／仮面ライダー歌舞鬼, Kabuki/Kamen Raidā Kabuki?): Toshinobu Matsuo (松尾 敏伸, Matsuo Toshinobu?) * Touki/Kamen Rider Touki (トウキ／仮面ライダー凍鬼, Tōki/Kamen Raidā Tōki?): Kenji Matsuda (松田 賢二, Matsuda Kenji?) * Kirameki/Kamen Rider Kirameki (キラメキ／仮面ライダー煌鬼, Kirameki/Kamen Raidā Kirameki?): Satoshi Yamanaka (山中 聡Yamanaka Satoshi?) * Nishiki/Kamen Rider Nishiki (ニシキ／仮面ライダー西鬼, Nishiki/Kamen Raidā Nishiki?): Masaki Kitahara (北原 雅樹, Kitahara Masaki?) * Habataki/Kamen Rider Habataki (ハバタキ／仮面ライダー羽撃鬼, Habataki/Kamen Raidā Habataki?): Takeyuki Yue (湯江 健幸, Yue Takeyuki?) * Kasumi Tachibana/Kazue (立花 香須実／かずえ, Tachibana Kasumi/Kazue?): Mayu Gamou (蒲生 麻由, Gamō Mayu?) * Hinaka Tachibana/Hinako (立花 日菜佳／ひなこ, Tachibana Hinaka/Hinako?): Miyuki Kanbe (神戸 みゆき, Kanbe Miyuki?) * Hitoe (ひとえ, Hitoe?): Erika Mori (森 絵梨佳, Mori Erika?) * Suzu (鈴, Suzu?): Nana Akiyama (秋山 奈々, Akiyama Nana?) * Mother (母親, Hahaoya?): Kaoru Mizuki (水木 薫, Mizuki Kaoru?) * Habataki's Wife (ハバタキの女房, Habataki no Nyōbō?): Masako Umemiya (梅宮 万紗子, Umemiya Masako?) * Douji (童子, Dōji?): Mitsu Murata (村田 充, Murata Mitsu?) * Hime (姫, hime?): Sei Ashina (芦名 星, Ashina Sei?) * Hitotsumi (ヒトツミ, Hitotsumi?, Voice): Nobutoshi Canna (神奈 延年, Kan'na Nobutoshi?) * Hitotsumi's disguise: Asami Abe (安倍 麻美, Abe Asami?) * Government Official (役人, Yakunin?): Muga Tsukaji (塚地 武雅, Tsukaji Muga?) of Drunk Dragon * Takeshi (猛士, Takeshi?): Kotaro Koizumi (小泉 孝太郎, Koizumi Kōtarō?) * Ichiro Tachibana/Tobei (立花 勢地郎/藤兵衛, Tachibana Ichirō/Tōbei?): Atomu Shimojō (下條 アトム, Shimojō Atomu?) * Townsfolk's Daughter (町娘, Machi Musume?): Yuko Murakami (村上 祐子, Murakami Yūko?) of TV Asahi Announcer Songs Theme song * "Flashback" * Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi * Rap Lyrics: m.c.A·T * Composition & Arrangement: Isamu Taihei & SJR * Artist: Rin' featuring m.c.A·T External links * Kamen Rider Hibiki Official Webpage in Japanese * Igadevil's Article on the Movie * Anime News Network * Japan Box Office yearly results of 2005 Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki